Invisibility? No, Thanks
by SyrenHug
Summary: Boys have to be knights, there to whisk you away. Girls have to be the princess in the tower. Don't look for a way out. Let the men take it from there. Ino/Sakura.


Pairings: Sakura/Ino.

Warning: Rape. Anger( lack of rep gets to me sometimes). Language. A lot. Sorry, Sakura is a potty mouth in my mind.

Will I ever write another Naruto fic?

Hmmmmmmm.

* * *

They don't want you to tell the truth. Which is understandable. Because it's disgusting. Lies are beautiful. They ride on the sun and serenade you with kisses on your cheek.

_I'm going to save you, I'm going to save you. _That's what you hear now. Boys have to be knights, there to whisk you away. Girls have to be the princess in the tower. Don't look for a way out. Let the men take it from there.

Your friend's ask, "What's wrong with you?" and you want to tell them that your body feels like its being poisoned. There's a knife lodged between your legs and no one's going to be able to get it out for you.

You've got to do it for yourself.

* * *

His name was Sasuke and you met him at party. So fucking cliché you could write a novel.

He had nice eyes and a face like a doll. You thought maybe he liked you because he kept touching every part of you like a kid in a toy store.

The room was dark and you were so wasted. But even if you hadn't been you still would have said no. And you did. A lot.

Whatever, you guess. _What's probably about ten no's among friends?_

* * *

There's a new girl at your school and she doesn't look anybody in the eye, but acts like she owns the world with her heels.

"Hey." She nods, sitting in the seat next to you.

"Hey."

That's all you say, but somehow you two are in the bathroom during free period smoking. Her name is Ino and her eyes are gorgeous, but tired.

She waggles her eyebrows. "So tell me about the boys here."

"Um," You exhale. The smoke is heavy in your vision. "Kiba's cute. Naruto is suspiciously unavailable. Sai's alright, but more than a little strange."

"And Sasuke?" She flicks her gaze to the side, shaking her shoulders nonchalantly. Too casual to _be_ casual. Your stomach twists, but you laugh. Fuck everybody.

"Don't."

* * *

So, yeah, the truth. About that. You sure you want to hear it?

Okay.

Imagine there's a girl (or not, because whatever), and she turns on the television or she opens up a book and-

Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Dating. Sex. Marriage. Kids. A perfect world.

So she grows up thinking this is it, this is all there is. But it's not. She starts to notice how pretty girls look all tousled from sleep. Wide hips, ballerina flats. Yeah, boys are nice. But girls- girls are on a whole 'nother level.

And she thinks, _where am I?_ _Who am I?_ So she has to dig it out like it's a dirty a secret, a burial ground full of unreported bodies. _Who am I_ becomes _what am I_? Like a sub-species.

Open your textbooks, kids, because your revolution has not been televised.

Never mind, don't even open up those. There's nothing in there but vague assurances and unspecified representation.

* * *

"I'm going to kiss you."

Ino's lips are glossy. She's just that kind of girl. All watermelon against your tongue and a scented body plastered over yours like sweat. Her heart is a plane taking flight. She's amazing.

The kiss is nice. The kiss in nice. The kiss in nice. The kiss is nice. The kiss is so fucking _nice._

"Can we stop?"

She's off you like that. (why wasn't it that easy for Sasuke?) Her blonde hair is messed up from your fingers and she's panting, nose crinkled up in confusion. You smile at her uncertainty.

"I just-" The bed creaks as you sit up. "What are you doing, Ino?"

Her pale hand flutters over your top. "Kissing you?" But she says it like a question nobody knows the answer to.

"Okay. That's fine. But why don't we just hold each other for awhile?"

She looks baffled. You know from experience that maybe one guy has ever asked to just hold her and he was most likely gay. But her face clears, sun after the rain, and she lets you.

* * *

You get nightmares. During the day you act like you're fine and you can deal with people being too close as long as they don't touch you, but at night you're a mess.

Truthfully, he's probably ruined men for you forever. And you hope he rots in hell for that, too.

* * *

Naruto decides he's going to fucking acknowledge you for once and tries to talk to you about what happened.

"Just," He shifts, hands in his pocket. Unbelievably earnest at one o'clock in the morning on your doorstep. "Tell me what's going on with you."

"Well, I'm tired. Maybe because it's after midnight, loser. Now leave."

"No. Just tell me what's happening. What did he do?"

You freeze. Maybe you're going to start crying because that sting your eye can't be anything but.

You're so fucking exhausted. One day, you wake up and you wonder why you're more tired then before you'd gone to sleep, and that day has been years gone.

So you bring him in for tea and tell him.

* * *

Sasuke isn't at school the next day or the day after that or the day after that or-

Yeah. Yeah.

* * *

Ino presses her nose in the space between your neck and asks, "Do you forgive him?"

Do you forgive him? It's a cute question. Really fucking adorable.

Because he didn't earn it. You didn't see him in front of your house the morning after begging on his knees. If he was a good guy he wouldn't have done it in the first place, but if he was a human worth his fucking salt he would been around to say he was sorry.

You snort. Kiss your girlfriend's hair in a way that makes her giggle. "I could care less about him."

They never talk about your avoidance of the question.


End file.
